


Dead Air of Lasan

by RebelJanetRex



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Pre-Rebels event, Rebels Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJanetRex/pseuds/RebelJanetRex





	Dead Air of Lasan

Zeb looked into the eyes of the dead Lasat before him. Kasha, the only one he had ever truly loved, lay in his lap, eyes open but unseeing. He stroked her fur with one hand. He remembered the days they spent together, dreaming of the future they would have as a family. He remembered when Zeb’s grandmother met her, saying she was finer than any gem of the earth. He remembered the day he asked her to become his wife.

Zeb found Kasha’s hand felt the betrothal cuff around her wrist. He closed his eyes. Don’t worry, Garazeb. Her voice rang through his mind. Go. Protect the family. I’ll be fine. A hot tear ran down his face. He had left her. He left her and she was killed. He broke his promise, his solemn vow to keep her safe. He was a soldier. It was his duty to protect the royal family and every single Lasat. But it was also his duty to protect his betrothed.

“Hands up, Lasat,” a deep voice ordered from behind him. “You are now in Imperial custody.”

“NO!” he cried, rising to his feet and turning to face the soldier. He lifted his bo-rifle and shot, hitting the storm trooper squarely in the chest. The soldier clad in white flew to the ground in a heap. Zeb breathed heavily, wiping a tear from his eye. He glanced around, finally noticing his surroundings. All of the Imperial soldiers in the square were dead. Bodies of Lasat civilians were strewn throughout the marketplace, a few here and there in a mangled heap from ion disruptor blasts. Zeb had failed. He didn’t protect anyone.

Zeb screamed, falling to his knees in despair. His soldiers were gone. The King and Queen were gone. Kasha was gone. He held his scream out, all of his rage, grief, and guilt poured into one cry. The imperials had destroyed the palace. He had failed to stop them. It was his fault. He failed the royal family and he failed the one he loved.

At long last, Zeb sank to the ground. He ripped the betrothal cuff from his wrist and let it drop to the ground next to Kasha. Tears streamed down his face. She didn’t deserve to die. None of these people did. Zeb should have protected them. He could have protected them. Why was he still alive while everyone around him was dead? He closed his eyes and heaved in a deep, wavering breath.

The sounds of fighting stopped. The battle was over. But for Zeb the fight would never be over. With a new determination, he opened his eyes and ignited his bo-rifle, the sounds of the electricity sparking filling the dead air of Lasan.


End file.
